A Funny Time Mistake
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Yes yes, the Potter children go back in time and meet their grandparents! please read!
1. Chapter 1

**WE do not own HP though we do own this totally funny plot! **

A Funny Time Mistake

"JAMES! You moron give it back!" yelled Lily Luna Potter to her triplet brother, James.

"Yea come on James, give her back the time turner," Said Al, her other triplet. James, Al, and Lily were the Potter Triplets, known to cause as much mischief as the Marauders and their dad, and Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. They were in the corridor, after hours, and James had spotted the time turner around his sisters neck.

"No, come on Lily! We could do so much mischief with this and never get caught come on!" James pleaded.

"No James, time turners can be dangerous give t back to me." She said holding her hand out, her brother sighing, tossed it to her, but Lily was clumsy and dropped it. "James! What did you do!" she yelled as golden smoke started to come from the remnants of the time turner.

"ME! I didn't do anything!" he yelled, but the golden smoke wrapped around them and they disappeared.

They feel with an oof in the exact same place they were.

"Hey what happened?" said Al looking around, "Were still in Hogwarts."

"We should be thankful were still in Hogwarts! Do you know what could of happened! Come on we need to see McGonagall."

"Why?" asked James.

"Because, even though we didn't go anywhere, time travel can have side effects, like missing limbs randomly, besides this is your fault! Lets go." Said Lily. She and Al practically had to drag James to the Headmistress' office. When they finally arrived at the gargoyle Lily spoke, "Horntail." She said, nothing. "Odd, I was just here a couple of hours ago, McGonagall never changes the password in the middle of the night."

"Maybe you should try 'lemon drop'" said an ancient voice, the gargoyle jumped and the stair case was revealed, but the three kids were rooted to the spot, the only time they heard that voice was from the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. They slowly turned around and came face to face with their late Headmaster.

"D-D-Dumbledore?" said Lily.

"But your dead! Our dad saw you die! How are you here and not in your portrait?" James asked.

"Let us talk in my office shall we?" Said the old man, motioning the three children to go up the staircase. They did that and found themselves seated in three chairs in front of the Headmaster. "Now, care to tell me what is going on?"

"Excuse me sir, but what year is it?" asked Lily in a small voice.

"Why its 1980 dear, why?" asked Dumbledore.

"Sir, were from the future, 40 years to be exact." Said Lily. Dumbledore studied them carefully, there were the two boys who looked exactly the same, _Twins_ Dumbledore thought. They both had black hair, freckles and emerald green eyes, that hid behind glasses. The eyes reminded him of a former student Lily Potter nee Evans, who was expecting her children in a few months time. But the boys face reminded him of Lily's husband, James. _They must be their grandkinds, I don't think they would have kids in their 60's_. He turned his attention to the girl, she had flaming red hair and emerald eyes her face was scattered with freckles, like her brothers, if it wasn't for the emerald eyes he would of mistaken her for a Weasley. Dumbledore spoke. "Is it possible for me to know your names, age, parents and grandparents?" he asked. The three looked at each other and seemed to come to an agreement, one of the boys stood up.

"I'm James Sirius Potter II, I'm thirteen, son of Harry and Ginny Potter nee Weasley. My grandparents are James and Lily Potter and Molly and Arthur Weasley." The other boy stood up

"I'm Albus Severus Potter, but everyone calls me Al, and I'm thirteen too." He said. Dumbledore smiled at this.

The girl stood up. "My name is Lily Luna Potter II and I'm thirteen, if you haven't guessed by now we are triplets." Said Lily.

"I see… so tell me how did you three end up here?" asked Dumbledore.

"Oh um well James broke my time turner." Said Lily in a small voice.

"Ahhh.. I see… it will take me some time to get a time turner to return you home in the meantime you shall stay with two members of the order, and I have just the two in mind wait here." He told the children. He walked over to the fireplace grabbed a hand full of floo powder and throwing it in. "Potter Cottage." He said. "Lily." He spoke. Just then he saw Lily come by.

"Yes what is it Albus?" she asked.

"If it is not too much trouble I need you and James to watch over three little time travelers that I believe you will have a very interesting." 

"Of course we'll watch over them Albus, send them over." She said. Albus took his head out of the fire place and walked over to the triplets.

"Okay, everything is set, go on now. " He said and the three kids walked into the fire place and into Potter Cottage.

"Hi, you must be the three time travelers-" said a very pregnant Lily, her voice dropping when she saw the boys looked exactly like her husband and the girl who looked like a carbon copy of her, the girl smiled and walked over to her and hugged her.

"Hi grandma!" she said, she couldn't believe she was meeting her grandmother, her namesake. She had seen many pictures of her form her father.

"Hi sweetie, so what are your guys names?" she asked the three.

"I'm James Sirius Potter II." Said one boy.

"I'm Albus Potter, but everyone calls me Al." Said Al, knowing he shouldn't say his middle name, Lily could still be holding a grudge against Severus.

"And I'm Lily Luna Potter II." Said Lily.

Before Lily could say something to her grandchildren the front door opened. "Lily I'm home! Where's my wife and two kids?"

"Two kids?" said Lily quietly to herself, she looked at her brothers and saw they were thinking the same thing. Before the past children could say anything Lily spoke.

"In the living room love! We have some visitors."

"Visitors?" asked James coming into the living room, once he saw the three kids his jaw dropped but Lily was quick thinking.

"Grandpa!" She yelled running over and hugging him. James awkwardly hugged Lily as the two boys came over and hugged their grandpa.

"Okay I'm confused." Al heard his grandpa say, he chuckled.

"You're always confused grandpa."

**Okay we think we will stop there… hope you liked it! Tell us in a review if you liked it and should continue or just abandon it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys so you don't get confused it will be Lily II, James II, and just Lily and James okay? We don't own HP…**

"You're always confused grandpa." Albus said to his granfdfather.

"James dear, these are our grandkids…" Lily said.

"Really!" James said looking at the kids.

"Yup!" said Lily II, energetically.

"So what are your names?" James asked them.

"I'm Lily Luna Potter II," said Lily II.

"I'm James Sirius Potter II," said a boy that looked like James only with green eyes and freckles.

"And I'm Albus Potter, but everyone calls me Al." said James II doppelganger.

"Do you have a middle name?" James asked.

"Yea its… Remus, Albus Remus Potter." Said Al, quickly coming up with a middle name that wasn't Severus.

"So you must be our son's kids, right? Unless we have only one son."

"Yea only one son," said Lily II.

"Do we have anymore daughters?" James asked.

"Nope just the one." Said Al, thinking quickly, he'd have to figure out who his dad's sister was, but what if she died? He couldn't put his father through so much pain.

"So what did we name our son?" James asked.

"You named your son Harold James Potter, but everyone calls him Harry, but we call him dad, some people prefer to call him other thins though…" said Albus.

"What do you mean 'other things'?" asked Lily.

"Well there's The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, The Savior." Said James II not thinking.

"What do you mean by, 'The Boy Who Lived'?" Lily asked.

Lily II thought quickly. "Voldemort tried to kill him, but thanks to a spell grandma performed it bounced back and hit Voldemort, weakening him, but dad killed him in his seventh year."

"Wow, so the prophesy was true?" James asked.

"Yup." Said Al.

"So what's the date? We just realized we had no clue what the date was, it must be different because its summer and we were in school." Said Lily II, trying to find a new topic.

James laughed. "It's July 29th."

The three looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

"What so funny?" James asked, he loved jokes, but hated them when he was not in on it.

Albus spoke when he finally composed himself. "Unless Professor Dumbledore gets us back home tonight or tomorrow, were going to see our dad and aunt born." This caused the time travelers to crack up once again.

"When do I go into labor?" Lily asked.

"July 31st, at around noon." Said Lil II.

Lily sat down and smiled, placing a hand over her stomach and felt one of the twins kick, she smiled. "Hey kids, you want to feel your dad or aunt kick?" the three kids took turns putting their hand on their grandmother's stomach.

"Wow…freaky… hey now we can go home to dad and our aunt and say, 'Hey we felt you two kick!' haha imagine their faces." Said James II.

"Yea, we'd have to take pictures to show them, wow, who can honestly say they held their dad and aunt when they were born?" said Lily II.

"How come you guys say aunt, and never her name?" asked James.

"Well we don't want to give away a bunch of things about the future, but tell us, have you picked out a name for our aunt?" said Al.

"Yea, Hermione-Jean Elizabeth Potter, Hermione Jean was my mom's name and Elizabeth was James' mother's name." said Lily, "But you two probably know that right?"

"Yea of course, and Hermione-Jean is our aunts name." Said Lily. The kids saw it know, Their Aunt Hermione, their mom's brother's wife. She had their grandmothers red curly hair and face, and their grandfathers hazel eyes.

**Yea so review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Come on people! Know people read our story yet no one reviews…its sad… so we don't own HP…**

**Lily II POV**

I woke up exited, I was going to learn about my grandparents, but me and my brothers had to be careful, we had to make sure it didn't slip that they died. I walked out of my room and saw my brothers walking out of theirs.

"Hey sis!" Albus said…or was it James? Argh there as bad as Uncle Fred and George**(Fred never died! Fred is not dead!) **

"Yes, good morning dear sister." Okay I knew that was James, it was hard to spot the differences between them, but James always said 'dear' when speaking to one of us.

"Kids, you up? Breakfast is ready!" we heard grandma's voice float up the stairs. At the sound of food my brothers practically ran down the stairs, I rolled my eyes, _brothers_.

I walked down the stairs like an actual human being instead of a starving Hippogriff after meat. When I walked into the kitchen my brothers were all ready at the table scarffing down food, grandpa just looked at that.

"Good morning, Lily," grandma said kissing my forehead, "how did you sleep, sweetie?" she asked, placing a plate in front of me.

"Really good grandma," I looked at my plate and saw homemade pancakes, just like my mom makes, I took a bite, "This is good grandma, now I see where mom gets her excellent cooking from, you and grandmum are the best cooks."

"Why, thank you dear," she turned towards the boys, "Boys, slow down, honestly you're acting like you're father did in school." I laughed.

"You and mum say that all the time, dad was the same way." I said quickly as the boys looked at each other while grandpa was laughing.

"So who's your mother?" grandma asked.

"Ginny Weasely." I replied.

"Molly and Arthurs?" grandpa asked.

"Yup, youngest and only daughter." I responded.

"So, Hermione, what's she like?" grandma asked.

"Aunt Hermione is really smart, she looks just like you grandma and has grandpa's eyes. She has three kids, twins Rose and Violet, there our age, and their little brother Johnny." I said, it was true, well half-true, John was the name of dad's grandpa, I remember seeing his name in the Potter Family Tree.

"How old is Johnny?" grandpa asked.

"Johnny is 11 and is starting Hogwarts next year with our little sister, Jasmine, along with some of our other cousins."

"And what about your father?" grandma asked.

"He looks like grandpa only with grandma's eyes. He has grandma's temper but dad's personality."I said.

"That was great grandma." Said the boys at the same time.

"Do they do that often?" grandma asked.

"Yup." All three of us responded at the same time.

"Do you three do that often?" Grandpa asked.

"No, not often." We all said, "Well, maybe sometimes." We said together again.

Our grandparents laughed.

When we finished breakfast we went to the living room and just hung out. We revealed some things about the future, like who was teaching at Hogwarts, but then a question we weren't prepared for, was asked.

"So, why did Harry name you after us and Albus?" grandpa asked.

"Oh, you were the biggest helpers when it came to defeating Voldey, you four are considered war hero's, so when we were born and me and James look like you guys, and Al got named Albus because Dumbledore had died a few months prior from natural causes, I think he was around two hundred? Give or take a hundred." They cracked a smile.

"Does it get confusing when we're all in a room, like we are now?" grandpa asked.

"You bet it does, but grandpa is called Prongs and I'm called slugger," I said.

"Why slugger?" grandpa asked.

"I'm beater for Gryffindor, and grandpa Weasley is Muggle obsessed and got that nickname from some Muggle sport, baseball, it was called…" I said quickly making up a lie.

"It's true, knocked out the Slytherin seeker so Al could catch the snitch last week." James said.

"Does Harry play Quidditch?" grandpa asked.

"Yup! Got on the team his first year." Said Al.

"Really! And Mini allowed it?" James asked.

"Yup, she saw him catch Uncle Neville's Remembrall when Malfoy threw it." James said.

"Neville?" Grandma asked.

"Yea, Aunt Alice and Uncle Franks son, today is the day he's born, but it'll be around 11 pm." I said.

"Speaking of birthdays, I still need to get Padfoot something…you three wouldn't by any chance know what to get him?" Grandpa asked.

"That's simple." James said.

"A flying motorcycle." We said all together.

"Really, I got him a flying motorcycle?" grandpa asked.

"Yup! Its super cool!" James said.

"I'm guessing I did the charm work?" grandma asked.

"Yup." James replied.

**Well that seems like a good place to end, so review! Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Seriously people!**

**Sirius: Hey I'm Sirius, those reviewers are not!**

**Morgan: We know that Sirius, were just upset we have 160 hits on the first chapter, no reviews…**

**Sirius: GASP! They did not!**

**Athena: They did**

**Sirius: Carry on**

**Morgan: 60 hits on chapter 2, no reviews**

**Sirius: Gasp!**

**Morgan: and then last chapter 53 reviews…**

**Sirius: Wow….wait…don't you guys' like delete your stories if they don't have reviews?**

**Morgan: Yes, 4 of our stories have met that fate… and one's about to but it was also one of our firsts…**

**Sirius: Okay, I hate seeing Morgan like this,**

**Buddy: yea, when shes sad or upset she takes it out on me!**

**Sophie: Its true, it's pretty fun to watch**

**Athena: okay guys let's get on with the story our AN are getting pretty long…**

**Morgan: Right, we don't own HP also no one died in the IIWW(second wizard war lol)…SO LEAVE A REVIEW or this story is better off being deleted! **

**Lily II POV**

I woke up to a scream and I bolted out of bed, it was grandma.

"Kids come on, Aunt Lily is going into labor!" I heard grandpa shout, we agreed that we would pretend we were grandpa's niece, Lisa, and his two nephews, Alex and Jared.

I quickly ran out of the room with my brothers, Alex (Al) and Jared (James) and we ran down the stairs, grandma and grandpa were already at the fireplace.

Grandpa threw a fist full of floo powder into the fireplace shouting, "St. Mungos Maternity Ward!" we quickly went through the fireplace and grandpa shouted for the midwife who quickly came and took grandma.

"Go sit in the waiting room, okay kids, I need to call some of my friends." We nodded and took a seat.

"This is going to be so weird." Al said in a whisper.

"You bet," I replied, and then grandpa came in with our Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus.

"Guys, this is my niece, Lisa, and nephews Alex and Jared." Uncle James said, "Kids this is Sirius and Remus, two of my best friends." I smiled at them.

Uncle Remus looks just like Teddy, with the eyes, but I can see where Aunt Dora left her mark.

"Wow Prongs, they look just like you when we were 13, how old are you guys?" Sirius asked.

"We're triplets, and 13." I replied.

"Wow, triplets, does it get confusing with the boys?" Remus asked.

"Yes, yes it does." I replied.

Grandpa had gone into the room with grandma. It was a long time before grandma had pushed out our dad, it was 11:59. A couple of minutes later Aunt Hermione was born.

Grandpa came out, "Come on kids, there here, Sirius, Remus, would you mind if the kids came in first?"

"Yea that's fine." Remus replied.

"Sure," Sirius said.

We walked into the grandma's room. She was lying on the bed, each arm holding a baby.

We walked over to the side and looked down, it was our dad.

"Awkward…" we all said at the same time, trailing off.

"Can I hold daddy and Aunt Hermione first grandma?" I quickly asked, realizing how wrong that sounded. The room erupted into laughter.

"Sure, Slugger." She said, she motioned me to sit down at the chair next to her. "James, can you help me here." She asked. Grandpa picked up the twins. I put my arms in the position grandma had and grandpa put my dad on my left, and Aunt Hermione on my right.

I looked down; I could not help but laugh.

"Let me get the camera!" Grandpa shouted, as he ran to the bag, and took out a camera. "Say cheese, Slugger." Grandpa said, I smiled very wide.

"Cheese!" the camera flashed and I laughed.

"OUR TURN!" my brothers shouted. I rolled my eyes. Grandpa picked up dad and I stood up with Aunt Hermione.

Al held dad and James held Aunt Hermione.

"Wow… this is so…" Al stated

"Bloody weird." James finished.

"Yea it is, isn't it?" I asked.

We took some more pictures.

There was one with grandma, Aunt Lily, smiling wide and laughing and me.

The next was of Grandpa holding dad, with James and Al on either side of dad, it was dubbed the earliest three-generation picture.

We took a picture of dad and aunt Hermione together when they were sleeping.

Then we took a picture with me, Al, James, dad, and Aunt Hermione. I was in the middle, James on my left and Al on my right. In between us were dad and Aunt Hermione. Dad was in-between Al and I, Aunt Hermione between James and I.

We then took some picture with Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus.

Then we took one all together. Grandma and grandpa in the middle, grandma held Aunt Hermione and grandpa held dad. Uncle Sirius was in front of grandpa, and next to him was Uncle Remus. In front of them were us. James was in front of Sirius, I was in between Uncles Sirius and Remus, and Al was next t me, in front of Uncle Remus.

The picture took and grandma made three extra copies, giving it to us, and Uncles Remus and Sirius. I had just put the pictures the grandma shrunk in my pockets when Dumbledore walked in.

"Hello James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Lily, James, Albus." Sirius and Remus looked at each other.

James laughed, "Guys, meet Harry's kids, Lily Luna Potter II, James Sirius Potter II, and Albus Remus Potter."

"What? How?" Remus asked.

I laughed. "James stole my time turner, I told him to give it back and he tossed it to me, I didn't catch it and we found ourselves in your time period." I explained.

"Wow, really, Harry named his kids after his parents, best friends, and headmaster?" Sirius asked.

"YUP!" we all said, we laughed.

"But, why?" Remus asked. We explained how they were war hero's and Dumbledore's death.

When we finished, grandpa turned to Dumbledore, "Is there something you wanted Albus?" he asked.

"Ah, yes, I have fixed Miss Lily's time turner, and have set it to return them to their appropriate year, but I fear I must _Obliviate_ all memories of the children, as to make sure everything happens according to plan, just in-case. Besides, I don't believe it will change much of the future, besides, you'll see them soon." Dumbledore said.

"Yea, our older selves can kill them for time traveling to the past." Grandma laughed.

"Go outside children, I shall join you soon." Dumbledore said. We did as we were told and exited the room. A few minutes later Dumbledore reappeared.

"Come, we shall return to Hogwarts," he walked to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in, "Hogwarts, head masters office!" he shouted, green flames erupted and we stepped through into the headmasters office.

"Here," Dumbledore said handing me the time turner, "Three spins should do the trick." I put the time turner around our necks and I twirled it three times. We watched as time increased.

We were surprised when we started seeing our dad show up. Then there was not any of dad for a while.

"HEY IT'S JAMES!" Al shouted and sure enough, a James was walking through the door, Professor Longbottom behind him. It was our first year and James had already pulled his first prank. Nevertheless, the scene changed and we found ourselves in present times.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" Came a voice. We turned around and saw our mom, dad and headmistress McGonagall sitting down.

"I believe, Mrs. Potter, I could be of assistance." Dumbledore spoke from his portrait. "But we need Mrs. Hermione Weasley, there is something I wish to tell you, now, I believe you have the pictures?" Dumbledore asked.

**Okay that is where we will stop. Now we require 5 reviews in order to write the next chapter. Now please review! **

**Review and you help save Nargels!**


	5. Chapter 5

We don't own! We noticed we made a small mistake last chappie it's supposed to be three not two lol.

Previously on AFTM

"WHERE HAVE YOU THREE BEEN?" Came a voice. We turned around and saw our mom, dad and headmistress McGonagall sitting down.

"I believe, Mrs. Potter, I could be of assistance." Dumbledore spoke from his portrait. "But we need Mrs. Hermione Weasley, there is something I wish to tell you, now, I believe you have the pictures?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yessir." I said, taking the picture from my robes, Dumbledore spoke to Headmistress McGonagall, "Minevera, can you please fetch me Professors Black and Lupin please, they need to be here too." McGonagall nodded, and exited the door while mom went to floo call Aunt Hermione.

Uncle Remus was the DADA teacher and Uncle Sirius was our Potions Professor since Professor Slughorn retired last year.

James spoke, "You were cute when you were a new born dad."

"JAMES!" Al and I yelled at him, dad raised an eye brow.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We time traveled to when Grandma an Grandpa were still alive and she was pregnant with you and your sister and we got to hold both of you! And we felt you kick!" James said more excitedly.

I slapped him, dad slumped in his chair, murmuring, "He killed my parents and my sister..."

"Voldy didnt kill your sister daddy." I said, he looked up at me, clearly confused, but just then Ginny walked in with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, and McGonagall has arrived with Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius.

"Now what is so important that we had to be dragged out here?" Aunt Hermione asked, I chuckled, she sounded just like grandma with her redhead temper.

"I know this may sound confusing to you all, Harry is a twin-" Dumbledore was cut off.

"No he wasn't," Sirius said.

"I agree with Sirius, James and Lily only had Harry." Remus said.

"But what's that got to do with us?" Aunt Hermione asked, clearly getting annoyed.

"Children, will you show them the photo's, Minevera, please remove the memory charms on Sirius and Remus, the word is Potter twin." Dumbledore commanded.

McGonagall looked at Dumbledore like he was a crazy person but did what she was told to do.

I grabbed the pictures out of my robe and enlarged them. The first thing I noticed was that the pictures still had Aunt Hermione in them.

"HERMIONE!" Sirius and Remus shouted suddenly, enveloping Hermione in a hug.

"Okay, I'm smart, and I'm confused."

"Daddy, Aunt Hermione." I said, looking at my father and aunt. "Dad, Aunt Hermione is your sister." I said, looking at my dad then at Aunt Hermione.

Okay, so we will stop here, please give us at least 5 reviews, we want to know if we are just wasting time on this story... 


End file.
